ID Lists
__TOC__ 'One Way Heroics' 'Weapon List (100xx)' 00: Short Sword 01: Long Sword 02: Grand Blade 03: Dagger 04: Rapier 05: Eagle Blade 06: Panty's Sword 07: Wooden Staff 08: Staff of Prayers 09: Duke Galtz's Sword 10: Lumberjack Axe 11: Battleaxe 12: Crescent Axe 13: null 14: Hunter's Bow 15: Compact Bow 16: Military Grade Bow 17: Heavy Bowgun 18: null 19: null 20: Crimson Sun Blade 21: Holy Moon Sword 22: Holy Sword Caledfwich 23: Holy Axe Elizabeth 24: Neith's Holy Bow 25: Holy Lance Longinus 26: Salacia's Staff 27: null 28: null 29: null 30: Rusty Short Sword 31: Rusty Long Sword 32: Rusty Bastard Sword 33: Dark Fang Blade 34: World's End Bow 35: null 36: null 37: null 38: null 39: Long Stick 40: Slender Spear 41: Silver Lance 42: null 43: null 44: null 45: Stark Needle 46: null 47: null 48: null 'Armor List (200xx)' 00: Traveler's Clothes 01: Knight's Coat 02: Leather Vest 03: Chain Mail 04: Plate Mail 05: Spirit Robe 06: Demon Lord's Coat 07: null 08: null 09: null 10: Terra Armor 11: Undine Cloak 12: null 13: null 'Accessory List (300xx)' 00: Wooden Arrow 01: Iron Arrow 02: Force Arrow 03: Bomb Arrow 04: Light Arrow 05: Jade Forest Arrow 06: null 07: null 08: null 09: null 10: Leather Shield 11: Scaled Shield 12: Heavy Shield 13: Duke Galtz's Shield 14: Dark Scale Shield 15: null 16: null 17: null 18: Gale Shield 19: null 20: -------------------------- 21: Bracelet of Destruction 22: Bracelet of Resolve 23: Training Bracelet 24: Force Bracelet 25: Bracelet of Speed 26: null 27: null 28: null 29: null 30: Victor's Crown 31: Queen Frieda's Letter 32: Dosey's Tail 33: Demon Lord's Headdress 34: null 35: null 36: null 'Item List (400xx)' 00: Healing Herb 01: Stamina Herb 02: Vial of Healing 03: Vial of Stamina 04: Scorched Bud 05: Save Crystal 06: Silver 07: Elzite Bomb 08: Dried Herb 09: Cactus Meat 10: Nayuta Fruit 11: Snow Crista Grass 12: Potted Herb Ripe 13: Potted Herb Unripe 14: Vial of Organic Healing 15: Tasty Lunchbox 16: Area Map 17: Treasure Mape 18: null 19: null 20: Scroll of Analysis 21: Scroll of Swordplay 22: Scroll of Armoring 23: Scroll of Jerryrigging 24: Scroll of the Sword Saint 25: Scroll of the Phalanx 26: Scroll of Repair 27: Teleport Pill 28: Buddy Tablets 29: null 30: Crystal of the Ancients 31: Pretty Jewel 32: Chipped Jewel 33: Quality Whetsone 34: Shield Repair Kit 35: Demon Lord's Heart 36: null 37: null 38: null 39: null 40: Key of Seals 41: Queen Frieda's Arm 42: Dark Brotherhood Licence 43: null 44: null 45: null 46: null 47: null 48: null 49: null 50: Vial of Flame 51: Vial of Dragon Flame 52: Throwing Knife 53: Tentacle Weed 54: Big Stone 55: Vial of Acid 56: Vial of Embers 57: null 58: null 59: null 60: Clever Fox Tail 51: Beautiful Otter Pelt 62: Radiant Horse Hooves 63: Animal Meat 64: null 65: null 66: null 67: null 68: null 69: null 70: Scroll of Summoning 71: Scroll of Stonewall 72: Scroll of Confusion 73: Scroll of Flame 74: Scroll of Binding 75: null 76: null 77: null 78: null 79: null 80: null 81: null 82: null 83: null 84: null 85: null 86: null 87: null 88: null 89: null 'One Way Heroics PLUS' +'Weapon List (100xx)' 00: Short Sword 01: Long Sword 02: Grand Blade 03: Dagger 04: Rapier 05: Eagle Blade 06: Panty's Sword 07: Wooden Staff 08: Staff of Prayers 09: Duke Galtz's Sword 10: Lumberjack Axe 11: Battleaxe 12: Crescent Axe 13: null 14: Hunter's Bow 15: Compact Bow 16: Military Grade Bow 17: Heavy Bowgun 18: null 19: null 20: Crimson Sun Blade 21: Holy Moon Sword 22: Holy Sword Caledfwich 23: Holy Axe Elizabeth 24: Neith's Holy Bow 25: Holy Lance Longinus 26: Salacia's Staff 27: null 28: null 29: null 30: Rusty Short Sword 31: Rusty Long Sword 32: Rusty Bastard Sword 33: Dark Fang Blade 34: World's End Bow 35: null 36: null 37: null 38: null 39: Long Stick 40: Slender Spear 41: Silver Lance 42: null 43: null 44: null 45: Stark Needle 46: null 47: null 48: Pickaxe 49: Air Blade 50: Dagger of the Goddess 51: Elf's Staff 52: Elven Light Bow 53: Sword Crossbow 54: Blast Axe 55: Wind Spear 56: Firebrand 57: Berserk Axe 58: Kunai 59: Spell-Killing Spear 60: Massive Rusty Axe 61: Blue Dagger 62: Spear of the True End 63: null 64: null 65: Guard's Sword 66: Guard's Spear 67: null 68: Fluffy Baton 69: null 70: Dimensional Claws 71: Dimension Breaker 72: Dimension Ender 73: Parchment of Omniscience 74: null 75: Auris's Crystal Ball 76: null 77: Homemade Rifle 78: Albert's Gun 79: null 80: Holy Sword of Storms 81: Heavy Holy Axe 82: Parchment of Crimson Lotus 83: null 84: Holy Dagger 85: null 86: Demon Lord's Estoc 87: Demon Lord's Bow 88: null 89: null 90: Force Sword 91: Crimson Crow 92: null 93: null 94: Lilith's Staff 95: Staff of Nayuta +'Armor List (200xx)' 00: Traveler's Clothes 01: Knight's Coat 02: Leather Vest 03: Chain Mail 04: Plate Mail 05: Spirit Robe 06: Demon Lord's Coat 07: null 08: null 09: null 10: Terra Armor 11: Undine Cloak 12: null 13: null 14: null 15: ---Ver 2.00--- 16: Robe of the Sun 17: Missionary's Clothes 18: High Missionary Clothes 19: null 20: Frost Star Coat 21: Clothing of the Goddess 22: null 23: Wind Cloak 24: Fireproof Clothing 25: Glass Armor 26: Hunter's Clothing 27: null 28: null 29: Guard's Armor 30: null 31: Tourist's Clothing 32: null 33: Tattered Clothing 34: Hole-Covered Armor 35: null 36: Dragon Scales 37: Swan Clothing +'Accessory List (300xx)' 00: Wooden Arrow 01: Iron Arrow 02: Force Arrow 03: Bomb Arrow 04: Light Arrow 05: Jade Forest Arrow 06: Iris's Arrow 07: Five-Shot Arrow 08: Flaming Arrow 09: null 10: Leather Shield 11: Scaled Shield 12: Heavy Shield 13: Duke Galtz's Shield 14: Dark Scale Shield 15: null 16: null 17: null 18: Gale Shield 19: null 20: -------------------------- 21: Bracelet of Destruction 22: Bracelet of Resolve 23: Training Bracelet 24: Force Bracelet 25: Bracelet of Speed 26: null 27: null 28: null 29: null 30: Victor's Crown 31: Queen Frieda's Letter 32: Dosey's Tail 33: Demon Lord's Headdress 34: null 35: ----Ver2.00--- 36: Air Shield 37: Supplementary Wooden Armor 38: Supplementary Iron Plate Armor 39: Supplementary Dragon Scale Armor 40: Supplementary Golem Armor 41: Supplementary Ice Fog Armor 42: null 43: Adventurer Boots 44: Demon Lord's Boots 45: Heavy Boots 46: Rubber Boots 47: null 48: Beast Leather Bag 49: Large Dragon Leather Bag 50: null 51: Sun Lantern 52: null 53: null 54: null 55: Guard's Shield 56: null 57: Shield of Spiritual Protection 58: Power to Dominate a Dimension 59: null 60: Bracelet of Stagnation +'Item List (40xxx)' 000: Healing Herb 001: Stamina Herb 002: Vial of Healing 003: Vial of Stamina 004: Scorched Bud 005: Save Crystal 006: Silver 007: Elzite Bomb 008: Dried Herb 009: Cactus Meat 010: Nayuta Fruit 011: Snow Crista Grass 012: Potted Herb Ripe 013: Potted Herb Unripe 014: Vial of Organic Healing 015: Tasty Lunchbox 016: Area Map 017: Treasure Mape 018: null 019: null 020: Scroll of Analysis 021: Scroll of Swordplay 022: Scroll of Armoring 023: Scroll of Jerryrigging 024: Scroll of the Sword Saint 025: Scroll of the Phalanx 026: Scroll of Repair 027: Teleport Pill 028: Buddy Tablets 029: null 030: Crystal of the Ancients 031: Pretty Jewel 032: Chipped Jewel 033: Quality Whetsone 034: Shield Repair Kit 035: Demon Lord's Heart 036: null 037: null 038: null 039: null 040: Key of Seals 041: Queen Frieda's Arm 042: Dark Brotherhood Licence 043: null 044: null 045: null 046: null 047: null 048: null 049: null 050: Vial of Flame 051: Vial of Dragon Flame 052: Throwing Knife 053: Tentacle Weed 054: Big Stone 055: Vial of Acid 056: Vial of Embers 057: null 058: null 059: null 060: Clever Fox Tail 051: Beautiful Otter Pelt 062: Radiant Horse Hooves 063: Animal Meat 064: null 065: null 066: null 067: null 068: null 069: null 070: Scroll of Summoning 071: Scroll of Stonewall 072: Scroll of Confusion 073: Scroll of Flame 074: Scroll of Binding 075: null 076: null 077: null 078: null 079: Choas Effect Scroll 080: Fruit of a Small Tree 081: Mysterious Pill 082: Extremely Spicy Lunchbox 083: International Spices 084: Carrot of Life 085: Ecstatic Mushroom 086: Delicious Seaweed 087: Scroll of Swordplay Wind 088: Scroll of Swordplay Flameburst 089: Bottle of Fuel 090: Shuriken 091: Fire Spewing Land Mine 092: Scroll of the Sword Saint Rooting 093: Whirlwind Throwing Blade 094: Big Bottle of Healing 095: Treasure Chest Key 096: Scroll of Enlightenment 097: Magic Bridge 098: Scroll of Lava 099: Floating Drug 100: null 101: Scroll of Swordplay Angry 102: Scroll of Swordplay Sturdy 103: Scroll of Swordplay Exprensive 104: Scroll of Swordplay Sharp 105: Scroll of Swordplay Destructive 106: Scroll of the Sword Saint Slayer 107: Scroll of the Sword Saint Seeking 108: Scroll of the Sword Saint Critical 109: Scroll of the Sword Saint Combo 110: Scroll of the Sword Saint Training 111: Scroll of the Sword Saint Dissolve 112: Scroll of Swordplay Dark Night 113: null 114: Scroll of the Phalanx Vitality 115: Scroll of Armoring Veteran 116: Scroll of Armoring Energy 117: Scroll of Armoring Purification 118: Scroll of Armoring Preservation 119: Scroll of Armoring Quality 120: Scroll of Armoring Extravagant 121: Scroll of Armoring Heavy 122: Scroll of Armoring Flexible 123: Scroll of Armoring Tough 124: Scroll of the Phalanx Adamantine 125: Scroll of the Phalanx Evasive 126: Scroll of the Phalanx Flameproof 127: Scroll of the Phalanx Hasty 128: Scroll of the Phalanx Wind Spirit 129: Scroll of the Phalanx Tranquility 130: null 131: Item Destruction Bomb 132: Super Elzite Bomb 133: Scroll of Thunder 134: Scroll of Flamewave 135: Scroll of Massive Earthquake 136: Mimic's Tail 137: Slime Jelly 138: Cursed Bone 139: Dark Nayuta Fruit 140: Ghost Meat 141: Ice Crystal 142: Fatigue Cure 143: Berserk Vial 144: Heart of Flame 145: Fountain Scroll 146: Antidote Herb 147: Stimulant Herb 148: Rotten Food 149: Rotten Meat 150: Brainwashing Drug 151: Delicious Grilled Meat 152: Grilled Meat 153: Barbeque Set 154: Darkness Hindering Scroll 155: Medicinal Liquor 156: Milk 157: Yogurt 158: Blasphemous Gel 159: null 160: Flash Grenade 161: null 162: Scroll of Floating Ability 163: Scroll of Swimming Ability 164: Growth Drug 165: Night Vision Herb 166: Herb of Power 167: null 168: Shouting Roots 169: null 170: Dimensional Gold Coins 171: null 172: null 173: Sword of Light Scroll 174: Box of Shuriken 175: null 176: Holy Throwing blade 177: null 178: Mila's Emergency Treatment Memo 179: null 180: Scroll of Steel 181: Force Shield Scroll 182: Holy Dagger Piece 183: null 184: Crystal of Great Strength 185: Crystal of Great Agility 186: Crystal of Great Life 187: Crystal of Great Intellect 188: Crystal of Great Willpower 189: Crystal of Great Charisma 190: Crystal of Endurance 191: Crystal of Stamina 192: null 193: jar od Perserved Food 194: Small Rotten Fruit 195: Rotten Vegetable 196: null 197: Pure Gold Plate 198: Passageway Scroll 199: Scroll of Reclusiveness 200: Mediation Herb 201: null 202: Demon Lord's Crystal 203: null 204: Knight Company Scroll 205: Super Energy Vial 206: Cinders 207: Overly Ripeded Nayuta Fruit 208: Parchment of Healing 209: Parchment of Flame 210: Parchment of Squall 211: Parchment of Acceleration 212: Parchment of Steel 213: Parchment of Levitation 214: Parchment of Sleep 215: Parchment of Darkness 216: null 217: Weakness Treatment Notes *Credit for the ID listings for One Way Heroics PLUS goes to the anonymous poster who provided the updated IDs by way of Pastebin.